


Muggle Books

by magicaldrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healer Harry Potter, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, draco reads muggle books, sorry this is kind of awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaldrarry/pseuds/magicaldrarry
Summary: draco reads muggle books-----um, this one shot has no plot whatsoever and basically nothing happens its just full of fluff.





	Muggle Books

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry this is like, really awful. i wrote it in like, ten minutes and it was around two am.

“I’m home!” Harry slams the door behind him, tossing his healer robe on the rack in the corner of the foyer. No one responds, making Harry frown. “Draco?” he calls, walking into one of the living rooms.  _ “This house is much too big if you can’t even find the other person living in it,”  _ he thought, walking out of the room and up one of the staircases. 

He finally spotted Draco in his favorite sitting room, curled up with a book. He was fast asleep, though, and the book had fallen out of his hands and was sitting abandoned in his lap. Harry chuckled upon seeing exactly  _ what _ book he was reading. It was by a muggle author, which Draco blamed Harry for (“You only buy  _ muggle _ books, Harry. So I am  _ forced  _ to read them! And obviously, you can’t just stop reading a book once you’ve started, so I have to  _ finish _ them! And if they’re part of a series, you simply  _ have _ to read the others! So yes, Harry, it is your fault that I only read these books!”). Harry always told him that he could buy his own books, but Draco had just left the room, grumbling about how “that’s unnecessary, muggle authors are better than bloody wizards. Also, I don’t want to spend time picking the books.” He would never admit that to Harry’s face, though. 

Walking over to the other man, Harry’s heart swelled. Draco looked so peaceful and happy, which always made Harry proud. The man had done so much since the war to make up for his mistakes, including becoming an auror. Everyone had expected Harry to be the one who became an auror, but Harry found being a healer was a much better fit for him. Seven years of fighting a dark lord was enough for him. So while Harry was taking care of people who were hurt or sick, Draco was busy fighting criminals who caused many of those injuries.

Harry sighed and gently shook Draco awake. “Hey, I’m home.”

“Hi Harry,” Draco replied sleepily. He raised his arms and put them around Harry’s neck, pulling him down. The two shared a soft and slow kiss before Harry pulled away and wrapped his arms around Draco, lifting him up. 

“Come on, let’s get you into bed. Were you in the field today?” Harry whispered.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry’s neck while he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes, almost asleep again. “Yeah… I was runnin’ around all day,” he said, his speech lightly slurred with sleep.

“Mmm, how brave,” Harry teased quietly. “Did you catch whoever you were looking for?”

“No. I gotta go back tomorrow. We barely got anywhere,” Draco muttered.

“That’s okay,” Harry said, walking out of the sitting room and up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid Draco on their bed, the blond haired man already sleeping. Harry looked down at him with copious love and adoration, before stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed with Draco. “I love you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man and falling asleep happily.


End file.
